1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices used to measure and then mark the distance measured. The new device provides a simple means for the user to hold both ends of the measuring instrument with the hands and to mark or cut at the measured distance with an attached marker or cutting device.
2. Description of Related Art
There are currently in use various methods of marking or cutting at a measured distance. For persons making drawings the marking pencil or pen is held in one hand by the user. In construction work were a person must move to a location to measure and mark distance, the marking device must be carried on the person and retrieved when needed to make a mark. When the distance to be marked is known in advance this marking is sometimes done by the use of a line with the marker tied to the end of the line.
Having to retrieve the marker when measuring a distance can become difficult if not dangerous when the user is on a ladder or in a position where a hand must be used to hold each end of the measuring device, such as, when using a retractable tape measure. The present invention provides for the marking device to be attached to the tape measure carrier such that it is always in position near one hand for use in making a mark or cut at the measured distance.